<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She can tell by StrangeReflexion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118162">She can tell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion'>StrangeReflexion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Regards [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Third Watch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>55-David, Gen, Writober</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="u">/!\</span> Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Regards [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968607</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She can tell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="u">/!\</span> Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elle sait. À la façon dont il prête attention. À la façon dont il la regarde chaque jour. À la façon dont il fait preuve de retenue, simplement pour ne pas causer plus de vagues dans sa vie, même quand il aurait pourtant tellement de choses à dire. À la façon dont il encaisse sans broncher ses éclats de voix et tous les mots blessants qu’elle peut lui balancer, et sans riposter – en tout cas la plupart du temps. A la façon dont son masque se fissure chaque fois qu’il voit Fred l’embrasser.</p><p>Elle sait. Mais elle ne le lui dira pas. Elle n’en fera rien. Ni aujourd’hui, ni jamais. Il n’y a pas de futur possible pour eux. Peu importe à quel point elle en a envie elle aussi. Peu importe qu’elle en ait rêvé pendant des années. Ce n’est pas possible. Pas plus qu’elle ne peut lui dire ce qu’elle ressent vraiment. Elle ne supporterait pas de souffrir – ni de le faire souffrir lui – pour rien. Elle a sa famille, son mari et ses enfants, elle ne peut simplement pas mettre tout ça en péril. Il est conscient de cela. Et c’est pour cette raison, précisément, qu’il n’a lui-même jamais abordé le sujet.</p><p>« Eh, tout va bien ? demande-t-il en s’approchant d’elle tandis qu’elle s’occupe de laver la vaisselle du matin. »</p><p>Evidemment qu’il a remarqué quelque chose, songe-t-elle. Aussi infime que soit le changement dans le ton de sa voix, dans son sourire ou même sa posture, il le remarque à chaque fois. C’est le genre de détails auxquels Fred ne prête aucune espèce d’importance. Elle doit constamment lui dire les choses pour qu’il comprenne. Et même là ça ne signifie pas forcément dire qu’il s’en préoccupera davantage par la suite.  </p><p>« Oui, ça va, répond-elle en hochant la tête, un doux sourire sur le visage. »</p><p>Bosco ne lui rend pas son sourire. Il n’est pas dupe. Cependant il respecte son choix de ne rien lui dire. Il ne la poussera pas. Ce n’est ni l’endroit, ni le moment. C’est le jour de Noël, après tout. Ils sont censés ressentir de la joie et non de la peine.</p><p>« Je vais devoir y aller, l’informa-t-il.<br/>-	Déjà ? Tu ne peux pas rester encore un peu ?<br/>-	Ma’ m’attend pour le déjeuner, désolé.<br/>-	Je comprends. Merci d’être passé, en tout cas.<br/>-	Merci de m’avoir invité.<br/>-	Toujours. »</p><p>Bosco s’en retourne au salon pour faire ses au revoir à sa famille. C’est évident à quel point il les aime. Enfin… sauf Fred, évidemment. </p><p>« On se voit demain ? lui demande-t-il sur le pas de la porte.<br/>-	Oui. »</p><p>Elle n’a pas envie de le voir partir. Pas maintenant, ni jamais. Elle baisse la tête sans savoir quoi dire de plus, et qui ne la trahira pas. </p><p>« Viens-là, murmure-t-il en l’attirant dans ses bras. Puis, la bouche contre son oreille, il ajoute : Ça va aller, Faith.<br/>-	Je sais.<br/>-	Tu vas y arriver.<br/>-	Je sais. »</p><p>Bosco n’a pas la moindre idée de ce qui lui trotte dans la tête, pourtant il fait tout pour la réconforter. Pourquoi Fred est-il incapable d’une telle chose ? Pourquoi est-il incapable de l’aimer tout autant ?</p><p>Son meilleur ami doit sûrement croire qu’elle est fatiguée d’avance de devoir gérer Fred et ses conneries habituelles toute la journée. Et d’autant plus que la belle-famille doit débarquer plus tard dans la journée. Il n’a pas complètement tort à ce sujet, cela dit. Mais ce n’est pas vraiment ce qui lui occupe l’esprit à l’heure actuelle. Sauf que ça, elle ne peut pas lui dire.</p><p>Un baiser sur sa tempe, un peu plus long que nécessaire, et le voilà qui s’écarte d’elle. Immédiatement, elle ressent une sensation de froid et de manque. Mais comme à chaque fois, elle finit par le laisser partir. Elle n’a pas le choix et elle le sait.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>